A Little Said, A Lot Meant
by Sinically Optimystic
Summary: On her thirtieth birthday Alex gets a surprise visitor and proves you don't always have to say a lot to say all that you mean. A Palex Reunion done the right way.


**Summary**: You don't always have to say a lot to say all that you mean; and sometimes birthday wishes really do come true. A Palex "Reunion" done the right way.

**Warning**: This fic is a very **STRONG T** and contains semi-explicit references to sexual acts as well as some bad language.

**Author's Note**: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or favorited my last fic. It meant lot. Thought I'd do something a little different this time. Hope you like as much.

**Disclaimer**: If I really have to put one, then I truly fear for the future of this show. But whatever. Not mine.

* * *

Saturday July 21st, 2018- 12:34 am. Alex Nunez is officially thirty years old. 

"Happy Birthday to me."

_Alone by choice, not by force.  
A sip of champagne.  
A knock on the door.  
Baby blue meets chocolate brown.  
Surprise._

"How did you..."

_Eyebrow raise._

"Does it matter?"

_A smirk._

"Absolutely not."

_Two smiles._

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Do I have to?"

"No... I can do it myself."

_Invitation unnecessary.  
A glance around the room._

"Nice place."

"Interior decorator."

"Really?"

"No. Home and garden channel."

_A laugh that's been missed._

"Was it torture?"

"Three words: Martha. Stewart. Living."

"The agony."

"I've known worse."

_No need for an explanation.  
She knows the pain._

"Does it still hurt?"

"Love always does."

"I remember."

_Silence, not awkward, but tension-thick._

"Are you married?"

"I was. Big failure; brief. Planning lifetimes because of another life is never a good idea."

"...?"

"I got pregnant, then I got engaged. Then I got fat, then I got married. Then I didn't have a child, then I got a divorce."

_An urge to console.  
A fear that kills the urge.  
Pride and compassion make a truce.  
No movement, but a softly and sincerely said:_

"I'm sorry."

"So was I. Very sorry. Now, not so much. How about you?"

"Not even a failure."

"Anyone special?"

_A pause.  
A look._

"Just one."

_An understanding.  
A blush._

"Want a drink?"

"Desperately."

_Two glasses.  
One toast._

"To Alex on her thirtieth."

_Clink._

"Can you believe it? Thirty."

"I'm trying not to. You thirty means me thirty, which is something I am not at all prepared to handle."

"It's not so bad."

"Do you feel different?"

"I never do. Milestones are for the ignorant and the naive."

"Cheers to that."

_Two more drinks._

"How's the practice going?"

"Going well. Message therapy is at an all time high what with the baby boomers and all."

"I know. That's why I invested in pharmaceuticals. The legal kind, not the Jay kind."

_A chuckle at ghosts from the past._

"Always were the smart one."

_A fading smile._

"Not always. We haven't talked in six years. That was dumb."

"That was necessary. No way could we have done what we have while pretending to be 'friends'. It would have killed us. At least it would have killed me."

_An admission.  
Words that mean more than their definitions.  
An understanding without having to be explicitly told._

"You weren't the only one that was hurt, Alex. It would have killed me too."

"Then why are you here?"

"A promise is a promise."

_Flashback ten years ago.  
Two girls sit by a lake cuddled together and reveling in their love.  
The oldest is twenty as of that minute- 12:34.  
This moment was preceded by a candle-lit dinner, slow dancing, and love making.  
A promise is made.  
No matter where they are, no matter who are they're with, in ten years they will be together.  
On the anniversary of this perfect night, they will find each other.  
True love can never die as long as it is renewed.  
It's a pact sealed with a kiss._

"I can't believe you remembered."

"Yes, you can. It's why you're alone."

"A promise is a promise."

_A second of hesitation.  
Two quick movements.  
The ignored sound of champagne glasses breaking upon impact with the floor.  
Bodies crashing into each other.  
Fevered kisses that somehow seem too much and not enough at the same time.  
Reckless disregard for the need to breathe.  
Incoherent mumbles between kisses._

"Oh God, Paige. I missed you. I missed you so damn much."

"I know. I felt it too."

_A biting kiss on the neck that is sure to leave a mark.  
Territory successfully claimed._

"Shit, Alex. How can this feel this good after all this time?"

"Who cares?"

_Too good of a point to be answered or refuted._

"I need you... now!"

"It's your party. You can come if you want to."

"That's not fair. You know I can't resist when you talk dirty."

"No? How about this then. Ms. Nunez, since it's your birthday, I do believe I owe you thirty licks. Take off those pants so I can do my duty."

"Fuck..."

"I intend to."

"You win."

_Thirty... steps to the bedroom.  
Twenty... fumbling fingers fighting to undo buttons and pull zippers.  
Ten... half-minutes until every article of clothing is removed.  
Nine... seconds of just staring in awe at the others beauty.  
Eight... kisses of perfection that linger forever.  
Seven... explorations of bodies maturedly different but still hauntingly the same.  
Six... oh-yeah-that's-it.  
Five... never-this-good-with-anybody-else.  
Four... right-there-don't-stop.  
Three... arches to completion.  
Two... separate souls forming a single entity and reaching heaven together.  
One birthday wish long overdue to come true._

"I can't believe I've gone this long without feeling that way."

"Ditto."

_Perfectly contented silence.  
Doubts that cloud the perfection._

"So what does this mean, Paige? Nothing's really changed. We're still two very different people, probably more so now than we were back then. Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. You're right. We have very different lives. There's so much we don't know about each other now. So much that has been left unsaid."

"So what are you saying? That this was just honoring a promise, nothing more?"

_A pause.  
A lie._

"I guess it has to be."

_Hurt shock and disbelief._

"You're still an idiot. I love you."

"You don't even know me."

"You love me."

"I don't even know you."

"You know that it doesn't matter. You know that there's never been anyone else who's even come close."

_Truth.  
Denial._

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't."

"Can't... or won't?"

"Neither... both!"

_Pulling away.  
Coldness unwanted._

"Alex, please don't look at me that way. Maybe we can get together sometimes. Ignite those fires that only we seem to know how to start."

"I'm not a child anymore, Paige. My heart is too old to keep breaking and repairing itself. I've only got one more time left in me. What's it going to be?"

_Indecision.  
Panic.  
Something shiny catches attention.  
Heart swells._

"You still have this?"

"You're avoiding..."

"I can't believe you still wear this."

_A gold heart on a slightly tarnished chain.  
A gift given back.  
A symbol still holden onto._

"I couldn't take it off. It's my heart."

"Alex..."

"It's yours, Paige. It always was. If you want, you can have it back. But this time, you have to keep it. Because if you ever return it again, I'm not so sure I'd want it."

_So much more than jewelry.  
Excruciating moments of waiting.  
A dark question.  
A fair smile.  
A heart taken off and placed back with its rightful owner.  
Failed attempts to hide tears of joy.  
Kisses that heal every wound._

"So I guess this means you do want my heart back?"

_Insecurity.  
Reassurance.  
A kiss.  
A sly smile._

"I let you in on a little secret, hun."

_Shivers at a whisper in an ear.  
A broad smile at what is said._

"I never really let it go in the first place."

_A Happy Birthday... and many more to come._

* * *

For Jody on her 20th: No matter what, in ten years, we will be together. A promise is a promise.

Thanks for readin!

Review if you can.


End file.
